


Ornaments

by itswackkman



Series: A Very Potter Winter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Harrys First Steps, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius and James Are Dorks, Why am i posting about christmas in janurary??, harrys a baby, i wrote ahead of time okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswackkman/pseuds/itswackkman
Summary: The gang set-up for Christmas with baby Harry.





	Ornaments

“Is this really necessary?” Lily watched as Sirius and James hulled a huge tree into their living room. They each held one end of the tree, though it looked like Sirius was doing most of the actual lifting.

“Is it really necessary?” Sirius scoffed. “Of course it’s necessary!”

Lily shook her head and turned her attention to Remus, who was holding Harry rather awkwardly. He held the toddler as far away from his body as his arms would allow. He did make an attempt--however bad the attempt was--to at least look as though he was enjoying himself. Lily nearly laughed at the pained smile on his face. Oblivious to his uncle's discomfort, Harry bounced around and giggled. 

“Do you want me to take him?” She offered. Remus denied while nodding his head. The relief that passed over Remus’ face the moment she took the toddler was almost comical.

Despite claiming that they knew exactly what it was they doing, James and Sirius were still working on the tree and had been for a ridiculous amount of time. Once they were finally able to correctly set-up the tree--with Lily's assistance, of course--they wasted no time decorating it.

Remus brought out a box of old ornaments. Lily set Harry on the ground. Harry began crawling his way to the box and stood up, using the box as a balancer. Normally, he would stand up and then sit back down and keep repeating the action. Everytime the infant stood up Lily, James, and whomever else happened to be there, would get excited for Harry’s first steps, only to be disappointed once he sat back down.

Amused, Remus handed a small, sparkling ornament to the child. Harry took it, but rather than sitting back down with his new toy, he walked over to his father, who was standing by the tree. Harry threw the ornament at the tree with all the force he had--which wasn’t very much considering he’s a baby--and fell.

Decorating the tree was practically forgotten, as they all fawned over Harry and celebrated his first steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a muggle au fic on crack,,is this how babies works??


End file.
